


feeling euphoric

by exoshcney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoshcney/pseuds/exoshcney
Summary: first time with your boyfriend Chanyeol





	feeling euphoric

"I wanna make love to you." your boyfriend randomly stated during the movie.

"Huh?" you look at him, confused as to why he's suddenly bringing that up.

He gives you a knowing look, a slight smirk apparent on his face.

"Right now?" you ask him, still confused.

He hums, indicating a 'yes'.

"We've been together for a while now and i won't be able to keep control for much longer, love."

"Yeol, you're supposed to surprise me with things like that. Who plans that they're gonna have sex beforehand?" you said, slightly leaning closer to him showing you like the idea.

"Well i didn't want to make you uncomfortable. We never talk about anything that has to do with that topic. I thought i'd tell you to see if you would be okay with it." he looks you in the eyes, his seriousness showing evidently.

You then whipped your leg over his lap, now straddling him. You place your hands on his neck, lightly caressing the soft skin, "I'm okay with it." you whisper as you leaned closer to his ear. You then placed a careful kiss on his earlobe, continuing down his jaw until you reached his chin, now kissing his lips. Chanyeol reacted to this in a positive way, his slightly hardening crotch pressing against yours. His hands made their way under your shirt - which was actually his - as he unclasped your bra. You let the straps of your bra slip from under the shirt sleeves, your boyfriend helping you take your arms out. His hand finds its way to the front of your bra pulling the fabric down from under the shirt, carefully so he doesn't touch your breasts. 

"I want to go slow." he whispers. 

You nod at him, agreeing with his decision because you want to feel everything and every emotion from beginning till end. You had been waiting for a while for Chanyeol to start anything sexual, but he never did. Now that he finally spoke up about it you were more than ready and excited. 

Both of you were still fully clothed, except for your discarded bra. The movie was still playing on the tv in the background, both of you not caring that it was still on. Chanyeol started breathing heavier and more unsteady meaning he was getting worked up. He wanted more and so did you. You rocked your hips against his clothed crotch for more friction, causing him to grunt. He gently pushed you off him and stood up, pulling you up via your hand. He walked the both of you towards the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, same position he was in on the couch, and then motioned for you to join him back on his lap. Instead of instantly joining him you sit back and wait for a second, thinking about a certain something; take off his pants or wait?

"Babe.." the giant whines, getting impatient and missing your touch. 

You decide to go for option 1: taking them off. You lean forward, Chanyeol was already set to kiss you but got surprised by your hands fiddling with his belt.

"I thought we were taking it slow." he looked at you.

"There's nothing wrong with taking our clothes off, yeol." you look back at him for a split second before focusing back to his pants. The belt now made a loud thud as it fell to the floor, but you barely realised it made noise since you were too determined to get his god damn clothes off. 

"I wanna kiss you.." he started whining again. You attach your mouth to his, trying to keep your hands busy as well as your mouth. When you finally managed to get them off you took your seat back onto his lap, now feeling his hardened member press even harder. A small whimper escaped your mouth as you repositioned yourself, the friction making you feel good. You were wearing light shorts and they were not covering your sensitive area with a thick layer. You hadn't had any sexual contact for so long that it made you very sensitive. Small touches would make you feel euphoric. As you continued grinding into the boy's lap, his hands started concentrating on your shorts. He slipped his thumb into the waistband and lightly pulled, taking them off painfully slow. Once they reached halfway past your bum he stopped, giving your bum a small squeeze. He gives you a childlike smile, his playfullness showing.

No matter how serious you wanted him to be, his playful side would always peek out a bit. His hand went back to your shorts, finally taking them off completely. Both of you were now left in underwear and a shirt. You continued making out as Chanyeol started caressing your tummy under the shirt. His hand went up once in a while, higher and higher. You let out a small whimper when his thumb finally caressed your hardened nipple. Chanyeol showed you a content smile, giving you a look full of affection. His hands started massaging your breasts slowly as his mouth concentrated on your neck, leaving small love bites. Since you had nothing to do with your hands nor mouth you decided to please him aswell. You hould your grip on the hem of his shirt as you slowly back away from him to take off his shirt. He lets go for a second or five, letting you slip his shirt off before reconnecting his lips and hands to your body. Your hands caressed his abdomen, one of them going over his chest every now and then. Your other hand slowly went more south, confidently sliding over his crotch. Chanyeol hissed against your neck, he probably has been waiting for your hands to be there. You repeated the gesture, holding a bit tighter. You wanted him fully in your hands but his underwear was blocking you. Just about when you're going to take off his underwear he flips both your around.

You were now with your back pressed against the mattress, Chanyeol hovering over you. He kissed your lips before pulling back and staring at your face. He kept his gaze on you as he took his hands towards your core, immediately dipping into your underwear. He knew when you were about to moan and shut you up with a kiss. Once he broke the kiss off he went back to your neck with his mouth, finally giving you the chance to let out the moan you've been holding in. The position you were in made it easier for you to properly play with Chanyeol's member. You did the same as he did, slipping your hand into his underwear, and give him a slow pump. And another, and another. When he finally lets out a low moan you feel a feeling of satisfactory, now giving him even more. You sped up your pace on his member and matched it with the pace of his finger in you. 

"I'm close" he suddenly breathed out, causing you to pull your hand off his member. You weren't done yet, the real deal was yet to come. Chanyeol however didn't pull his hands away, he watched your face squint tightly as your climax came closer. That's when it finally hit you. Your face visibly relaxed as you let out a long moan. Chanyeol had an evident satisfied smile on his face, happy to have made you get off. But this wasn't over yet, like said earlier the real deal was yet to begin. Chanyeol pulled off your underwear, taking off his own next. The sight in front of you made you gasp. Yes, he felt big, but you didn't expect **this** length.

"Holy shit" you breathed out. Chanyeol hid his face behind his hands.

"Stop you're making me shy." he said, making you uwu in a situation you shouldn't exactly be uwuing. Chanyeol leaned away from your body, leaning towards the night stand. He pulled open the bottom drawer, digging a bit before pulling out a silver packet. He ripped it open with his teeth, handing the condom over to you, meaning he wanted you to put it on. You held the condom in one hand as the other stroked his length a few more times. He let out a long moan as you rolled the condom on, closing his eyes. Once it was on you laid back down completely, preparing for what was about to come. You would lie if you said you weren't the least bit nervous, because you really were.

You haven't had sex in a while and you were sure you had to be stretched out a bit. Chanyeol being so big didn't help much either. Your anxious thoughts were interrupted by Chanyeol giving you a long affectionate kiss. He took one hand from next to your head and caressed your cheek. He then took his hand away and went down to hold his cock. He rubbed the tip against your entrance, making you breathe louder. He pushed in slowly, watching you as you squeezed your eyes shut. Once he was fully inside you layed a hand on his naked shoulder.

"Wait one sec" you said, his response being a small hum and a 'take all the time you need'. You told him to move, watching his unsure expression as he slid back slowly. Pain now turned into pleasure, making you moan. This gave Chanyeol a small boost, now daring to go a little faster. The room was silent except for the sound of the both of you breathing loudly and a moan here and there. Everything about this was so perfect and you loved every second of it. 

"Baby, are you close?" Chanyeol cut off the silence. You hummed a yes. 

Chanyeol smiled, "me too".

After he said that your pleasure became more, to the point where you could scream out of pleasure. So you did, you yelled out his name as you reached you climax, feeling euphoric. Chanyeol rode out your climax as he tried to hit his. His voice became louder as he got closer, letting out a loud 'oh' at last. He let his arms down a little, his body a few centimeters above yours. He kissed you again, deeply and passionately, pulling back with an 'i love you'. You placed your hands on his cheeks as you said the words back

"I love you too"

Chanyeol slowly got off the bed, making his way towards the bathroom to clean himself up. As he did so you took the shirt of the floor and put it on, getting comfortable under the covers.

"Please tell me you like after sex cuddles" you looked at your boyfriend with hopeful eyes as he entered the bedroom. He didn't say anything, instead he joined you under the covers and held you close, a content sigh leaving his mouth. 

"I love you" you heard him whisper once more before falling alseep.


End file.
